


New Years.

by lavenderhoneymndes



Category: Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Praise Kink, Riding, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, good girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderhoneymndes/pseuds/lavenderhoneymndes
Summary: you and chris ring in the new year.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s), Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You
Kudos: 35





	New Years.

Because of the pandemic, your New Years' Eve celebration had turned into you and Chris at his place giggling over champaign and curled up together on the couch watching some movies. It wasn’t how you usually celebrated the holiday, but you didn’t mind in the slightest. If you could you’d spend all your time with Chris you would. But your relationship was still fresh, and you didn’t want to let on how much you craved being around him. But you hated being away from him.

So there you sat, curled up to Chris’ side as you sipped on some champaign and he a beer. You’d been talking for hours, not paying much attention to what was on the television, too engrossed in one another, when the much-dreaded conversation came up like it had every year.

“So you’ve never had a New Years' kiss?” Chris asks, bug-eyed.

“Nope.” you sigh, looking at him over your glass.

“How?”

“I don’t know I’ve always ended up single, or in...weird situations by the time New Years rolls around.” you giggle.

“Well, you’ve got me this year.” He smiles, leaning over to plant a kiss on your lips with an exaggerated smack. You giggle into the kiss and pulling away.

“That I do.”

“You know, not to sound corny but, even though this year has been kind of rough ….you made it worth it,” he says, playing with one of your rings on your hand. “I mean I don’t know what I would have done if I hadn’t met you this year.”

“You made my year too.” you smile up at him you leaning over for a sweet kiss. A kiss he turns into something less than innocent, nibbling at your bottom lip, and gliding his tongue along your bottom lip.

“Chris,” you giggle bashfully.

“What?” he smirked. You have no idea what it was about Chris that made you feel like a teenage girl again, but every time he kissed you there were butterflies. “I can’t kiss you?” he asks jokingly.

“No, you can,” you smile

“Come here then,” he whispers, pulling you closer to him, positioning you on his lap. He sets his beer on the table next to him and takes your glass from our hands setting it next to his drink.“hi,” he says cupping your face in his large hands and you lean into it.

“Hi.” you smile, turning your head kissing his palm. He pulls you closer, bringing his lips to yours, in a kiss. It was slow and sweet at first but grew hungrier as his hands roamed up and down your thighs to your ass, gripping at the flesh. You let out a low moan at the feeling, bringing yourself in closer to him, running your fingers through his hair.

“Bedroom?” Chris pants into the kiss. You hum in agreement, nodding quickly. You make a move to get off off his lap but Chris stops you, lifting you up with him as he stands from the couch. You wrap your legs around his waist and arms around this shoulders as he walks you back to his bedroom, with you kissing up and down his neck.

He makes it to his bedroom, kicking the door open, as you bring your face up to meet his in a searing kiss. He kicks the door closed behind him with his foot, and makes his way straight to the bed, tossing you on top of the sheets playfully. You let out a little giggle, laying in the center of the bed, holding your arms out to him, inviting him to join you. He smiles down at out you and follows, hovering over you, hands on either side of your head. You reach up, gripping at his shoulders pulling him into you.

“I don’t want to squish you.” He chuckles, planting a swift kiss on your forehead.

“You won’t. Come here.” you smile bringing your lips up to him and pulling him down on top of you with more force not giving him much of a choice in the matter. He chuckles into the kiss, as you wrap your legs around his waist, enjoying the feeling of his weight on top of you.

His hands begin to roam, gripping at your hips and thighs, making you grind your hips up into him. His hands fly to your hips forcing your hips down into the mattress and you let out a little whine, missing the friction your movements were giving you. He pulls away from your lips in favor of kissing down your neck, sucking and nibbling at the skin, finding the spot that he knows drives you absolutely wild. Your hand makes its way into his hair, and you begin to pull at the strands lightly, encouraging him to continue his work on your neck.

Eventually, his lips move down from your neck to your collar bone, while his hands play with the hem of your shirt.

“Can I take this off?”

“Please.”

He leans up allowing you to shuck your shirt over your head and throw it hap haphazardly to the side. You lean forward, hands going to Chris’ shirt, encouraging him to do the same, and soon enough his shirt is meeting yours on the floor next to the bed. He reaches around you, hand on the buckle of your bra, eyes asking for permission, and give him a quick nod. Pulling him down for a kiss. With your lips pressed together and with only one hand, Chris skillfully unclasps your bra allowing you to shimmy out of it and toss it along with your shirts.

Chris lays you back down on the bed, nibbling at your bottom lip before pulls away planting kisses across your cheek down to your neck, where he stayed for a minute nibbling and sucking bruises int your skin. Now skin to skin, his chest on top of yours, your body was vibrating with the little bit of pleasure he was giving you and you instinctively started to roll your hips up into him. He allows it, groaning into your neck, enjoying the feeling himself.

His kisses begin going further south to down your neck to your collar bones, until he’s got his mouth on your chest, tongue dancing across one of your nipples his fingers lightly pinching and twisting the other. You let out a little moan, enjoying the little jolts of electricity that he’s sending through your body. He continues moving south, and as he did your stomach began doing flips in anticipation. He kissed along the hem of where your shorts hung on your waist, fingers lightly tugging at the elastic.

“Can I?” he asks looking up at you innocently, you give him a nod and he shimmies your lounge shorts down your legs. Just when you think he’s going to give you want, when you think he’s finally going to touch you, he’s placing light kisses back up your body to your neck. You let out a small disappointed whine that’s quickly swallowed by a kiss by Chris. The tease was almost too much and as much as you wanted to say something, to beg for him to touch you, you kept your mouth shut and just enjoyed whatever he was handing you.

Without much warning he’s flipping over onto his back, pulling you on top of him, straddling his hips. The kiss continues but he senses you tense up.

“You okay?” he asks, brows knitted together, running a hand up and down your back.

“Y-yeah,” you stammer “I just feel weird being on top,” you confess, biting at your lip.

“We can switch back.”

“No, it’s fine.” you smile, bringing your lips down to his once again, picking back up where you left off, lips moving together in sync. Chris’s hands begin roaming you again groping and caressing your hips and thighs, encouraging you to grind your hips into his. With nothing but the thin material of your underwear and Chris’ sweats between the two of you, the friction of your hips was sending little waves of pleasure through your body and you couldn’t help but cry out into the kiss. All it did was make Chris hungry for more of your moans so he snakes a hand between the two of you pushing your panties to the side, and running a finger through your folds. Finally giving you what you want, you shudder against him, pulling away from the kiss to tuck your face into his neck.

“That feel good?” He asks with a smirk on his face.

“Mhmm.” you moan, reattaching your lips to his. He starts a steady pattern of circles to your clit and instinctively you grind down against his fingers. Slowly he introduces one finger, playing at your entrance and you stop your hips in anticipation gripping at his shoulders.

“Please,” you whine into his mouth.

“Please what?” He teases rubbing at your clit.

“Can I have your fingers?”

“You have them,” he smirks,

“You know what I mean,” you whine, and he chuckles before dipping a finger all the way inside, making you cry out.

“There you go? Is that better?”

“Yes.” you moan tucking your face in his neck. The position wasn’t the best for what he was doing, and it was a little awkward having him finger you while you were on top, but that didn’t stop it from feeling amazing. Soon enough, Chris had built up a steady rhythm with his finger before introducing another one, and that's when things started to go fuzzy for you. All you could think of was the pleasure from Chris’ fingers, and you wanted more as you could feel that familiar coil slowly start to tighten in the pit of your stomach.

As you began clenching around Chris’ fingers, and your moans became louder in his ear, he couldn't wait any longer. “Baby look at me,” he commands softly bringing a hand up to caress your cheek. You look up meeting his eyes, nothing but lust dripping from behind them. “I want you to ride me, okay?”

“Umm - okay,” you say nervously biting your lip.

You’d never been on top with Chris before, you’d actively avoided it and everything about the idea made you nervous. But you had to remind yourself that this was Chris. Your Chris, and there was no reason for you to be nervous about it.

He retracted his fingers from you licking them clean before reaching for the hem of his sweat, shimmying out of them the best he could with you on top of him. You follow behind him rolling off of him for only a moment, taking off your panties before you crawled back on top of him, straddling his waist. You take him in your hand, pumping him a few times before lining him up with your entrance. You look down at him, watching him bite his lip in anticipation. You take a deep breath before slowly sinking down onto him, allowing him to fill you up. You both let out satisfied groans, and Chris is quick to bring your face down to meet his in a sweet kiss. That goes on for a while, and you go a while before you begin moving your hips. He notices your small shy movements when you finally do start to move and he places a hand on your thigh.

“Whenever you’re ready baby, take your time, okay?” whispers sweetly up at you.

You nod your head in understanding burying your face in his neck, kissing up and down his skin, allowing yourself some time to adjust to his size. It always took you a minute, there was always a stretch at first, but the burn was always welcomed.

Chris planted kisses up and down your shoulders, hands massaging your hips, enjoying the feeling of your velvety walls wrapped around him, but waiting, silently begging for you to move. He doesn’t want to rush you, he wants you to go at your pace but it was agonizing. He doesn’t have to wait much longer though, as you slowly began moving your hips back and forth grinding down on his cock.

“Shit,” he pants hands flying to your ass, caressing and massaging.

You switched from a slow grind to a slower shallow bounce, back to a grind, trying different things to get a reaction from Chris. You weren’t at all confident in your movements, and Chirs could sense it. Could feel the nerves rolling off of you. So he lifted you up from his neck, cupping your face in his hands, and stroked your cheek. You halt your movements, looking at him in the eye, being met with nothing but love.

“Hey, don’t think about it too much. Just do what feels good, okay?” he coos.

“Okay,” you whisper, leaning down planting a kiss on his lips. You brace yourself, planting your hands on his broad chest as you began to experiment with your hips again, lifting them slowly and then dropping back down with a twist of your hips. You do it a few more times, relishing in the feeling of him stretching you out so well. As you moved your hips Chris’s hands made their way up to your thighs to your hips, encouraging your movements along.

“There you go.” he pants, squeezing at your hips, “Ridin’ me so good baby.” you whimper at the praise wanting nothing more than to lean down and press your lips to his but not wanting to ruin the rhythm that you’d built up. So instead you reach for his hands that were firmly planted on your ass and intertwined your fingers with his, feeling a little bit more balanced and grounded.

Your hips sped up and with each grinding of your hips, you could feel that coil deep in your stomach begins to tighten.

“Chris.” you moan out squeezing his hand in yours.

“That feel good?”

“Yes - fuck yes you feel so good.” you whimper. Not being able to take it much longer and you lean forward, still trying to maintain the pattern of your hips, and crashed your lips down to yours.

“Can feel you - you gonna come for me, baby?” He asks pulling away from the kiss, caressing your face. You nod down at him frantically, unable to find words. 

Your hips are becoming more and more sporadic with their movements and just when you feel yourself approaching the edge, when that coil in your stomach was about to burst, Chris plants his feet and begins thrusting up into you meeting your hips.

“Fuck!” you moan out biting at his shoulder, “Chris I’m going to -”

“Come for me, baby! Come on my cock.” he chants over and over and it's with those words that your orgasm rips through you, wave after wave of pleasure as you held tight onto Chris. “Good girl.” He growls into your ear feeling your walls contract around him. He continues his thrusts into you, until he reaches a high of his own, chanting our name in your ear, and telling you how good you felt. How you were his good girl.

When you’d both come down from your highs, you lifted off of Chris the smallest whine escaping your lips at the sudden feeling of emptiness. You roll over, laying on the side of the bed that you’ve claimed as your own in the last few months of you staying over at Chris’ place and pull the covers up to your chest. Chris brings you into his chest, planting a kiss to the top of your head, before letting out a chuckle.

“What’s so funny?” you ask smiling up at him.

“You.” he smiles.

“Excuse me?”

“You were so nervous about being on top but - baby you were…..amazing.”

“Really?” you ask.

“Yes!”

“Thank you.” you giggle at him nervously, planting a kiss on his chest. You roll over on your side glancing at the alarm clock on the bedside table and note that it’s well past midnight. “Oh no, we missed it.” you pout looking back over at him.

“I think we rang in the new year just fine,” he chuckles, giving you a kiss “happy New Year', baby."


End file.
